ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryoga
Powers ~~Devyn~~ For Ryoga, I figure he was also lost on campus that day, or maybe Akane found him as a pig that morning, and brought him so he would not get lost again, but he could be in a really depressed mood, and so his powers are really awful in his mind. Maybe he is a wereboar (strength ...of a PIG!), and to add insult to injury, it is the only form he can not get lost in, since that is his deepest desire, to find his way, but to do it, he has to take on that humanoid or full-on boar form (rather than his normal cursed form). The other thought I had was that he could get the power, like I said for Shampoo, to make others love him, or something like the Lady-killer bandage, and he goes around becoming the lothario he always accused Ranma of being... ;p ~~ryoutenmasaki1~~ The tiger clan Sumomomomomo had a technique that would work great for Ryoga called Infinite Fortifying Armor of the Tiger. It’s basically Regenerative Empowerment like Zankai from Dragon Ball but with instant healing. The ancestors of the Twelve Heavenly Generals were the dozen warrior gods sworn to protect Yakushi Nyorai, the Buddha of Medicine. However As they consorted with mortal humans their numbers spread but their blood was thinned. Eventually their super human powers grew obsolete developing into mere martial arts pale shadows of what they once had been. The current head of the Koganei disgusted with the current use of Koganei talents to make money within the world of sports chose to revive the clan ancestral strength and take back the power of its glory days. As the tank of ki of the Koganei Clansmen expands so to do their regenerative powers. The Ancient Power of the Koganai clan is the ability to regenerate cells at an increased rate, resulting in physical injuries healing instantly with no residual effects. The Ancient Powers name comes from the fact the more their cells are damaged, the more they are stimulated, the faster and more completely the Koganei clansman is healed and the stronger they get as instead of succumbing to damage their body gets stronger and more powerful, gaining an increase in strength and speed as well as features of a tiger. The final evolution is that of a full anthropomorphic creature. It has been remarked by the victims that the only way to stop the simulation is to destroy all the cells before they can regenerate. Gozu from Area d also had this ability he can mutate his body into a physically adapt man-beast with a superhuman condition; ranging from enhanced strength, speed, dexterity, balance, endurance, durability, Claws & Fangs, ect. coupled with a reactive adaption based regenerative healing factor, meaning the parts of his body damaged in battle not only recover but also toughen into denser substances as well as causing spontanious alteration creating new appendeges and bodily functions for better physical reinforcement and capability such as horns, elbow blades or tendrils. As he continues to mutate Gozu himself becomes tougher, faster, stronger and more brute like in apperence the more he fights, i.e. the harsher his battle the more powerful he'll become to match while in combat. Instead of a a tiger or beast man obviously Ryoga would mutate into Zampano. There could be one of two weaknesses either like in Sumomomo you hurt him so much and so fast that he doesn’t have time to recover or have so that the more he continues to fight and his beast form continues to adapt and evolve in other dynamic variants, the unique chemical makeup of his brain becomes less and less effective at keeping the animalistic instincts of his beast form in check. Slowly turning him into a mindless, voracious monster ruled only by feral impulses. ~~kurahara88~~ There is a character from the Wearing the Cape series named Grendal that is pretty much what both of you want. A Class Darwin-Type (he "adapts" to his environment and opposition). Grendel lost his family when the Ascendant exposed psychotropic gas which triggered hallucinations, rampages, and several psychotic breaks and breakthroughs, and was permanently transformed into a grey and monstrous humanoid form which is the baseline for all his changes. So Ryoga’s initial transformation would be a large boar-like humanoid. Reactive adaption would be a secondary ability. ~~Devyn~~ That does look like a good place to pull inspiration from, a very similar plot to some of the others, like Static Shock (though on a larger scale), closer to My Hero Academia, in that it was a world-wide event, not just a local accident. There are advantages to both for this story, the initial idea was that it was something Principal Kuno did at the school, but that limits the super villains (though you can make some of the other students into some, taken form other other materials), where the world/nation wide variation makes it easier to have other characters get powered up, like Taro, Herb, or some of the Phoenix people for examples. That said, there is nothing stopping someone else from also getting some of those same chemicals, or there being other 'accidents' in the world. So, it just comes down to how many super powered people you want in the world over all. That Ryoga reminds me a bit of someone like the Hulk's foe, the Abomination for example. You could also give him the rage-boost where he gets bigger and stronger/tougher as he gets madder, but his intelligence is inversely proportionate. Category:Bang Baby ½